marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man's Suit
Other Spider-Man costumes Over the years, there have been numerous people that have worn Spider-Man-like costumes. This is a list of their costumes: Ben Reilly thumb|left When Spider-Man's clone, Ben Reilly, took over as Spider-Man, he created his own version of the classic red and blue costume, extending the spider motif's legs with a different design on the boots and gloves. During his career as the Scarlet Spider, he donned a blue sleeveless hoodie with a spider insignia and a completely red bodysuit. He also wore his webshooters and utility belt outside of his costume, as opposed to Spider-Man who wore them underneath. Scarlet Spider II thumb|right|Joseph Wade A man named Joseph Wade was transformed by Carolyn Trainer, an assistant of Doctor Octopus, into a virtual reality being due to an accident. He took on the guise of Scarlet Spider II and appeared in an all-silver Spider-Man costume. Scarlet Spider (MC2) thumb|left|MC2 Scarlet Spider In the MC2 reality, Felicity Hardy, daughter of the Black Cat, fights crime as the third Scarlet Spider. She uses a costume similar to Ben Reilly's Scarlet Spider costume, but with a silver vest. Blood Spider thumb|right|Blood Spider Blood Spider was a copy of Spider-Man created by the Red Skull and Taskmaster. It donned a costume similar to the black symbiote costume, but with a webbing storage tank on its back with loose wires leading to its wrists. The suit was said to have micro-suction cups to allow him to cling to walls. Spider-Man 2099 Miguel O'Hara, Spider-Man of the year 2099, donned a costume similar to Spider-Man's, but with a more skull-like spider and much more blue throughout. This costume was made of Unstable Molecule Fabric (similar to the costumes of the Fantastic Four) and also featured a cape made of a web-like material and a different skull-like mask. This outfit was originally worn during a Day of the Dead festival. Spider-Man 2211 Max Borne, the Spider-Man of the year 2211, first appeared in the Spider-Man/Spider-Man 2099 one-shot. His costume had a different color scheme and no webbing marks, but had the same patterns. His mask was a mechanical helmet and he had four red mechanical arms similar to Doctor Octopus' mechanical arms. Miles Morales After officially becoming Spider-Man, S.H.I.E.L.D. gave Miles a new red and black costume because his makeshift costume was considered to be in "Bad Taste." After the death of his mother at the hands of Venom, Miles ripped up his costume yelling "No More!" One year later, Spider-Woman gave him a new suit and a set of Web-Shooters. Superior Spider-Man During Doctor Octopus's seemingly final days, he switched bodies with Peter Parker. In the final battle with between the two, Peter Parker supposedly died in Octavius' body. During the battle, Peter showed Otto his experiences memories as Spider-Man, causing Octavius to vow to become a superior Spider-Man. Octavius then assumed the identities of both Peter Parker and Spider-Man. To make himself a better Spider-Man, Octavius designed a new suit similar to the original Spider-Man suit, but with some modifications, these being that blue on the original costume was now replaced with black, the design of the symbol on the back was changed, the web design on the mask (mainly around the nose) was changed, the design of the belt is spikier, the lenses on the mask were now made of glass and could show a Heads-Up Display, all of the fingers on the gloves have retractable claws on them, and the big toe on both boots is separated from the rest of the foot and both have retractable talons. He further modified it, lacing carbondanium in the mask to prevent a mind-switch, a built-in communications device to activate nano spider-tracers, and creating "spider-arms" on the back; as a possible homage to his previous identity. | CurrentOwner = Peter Parker | PreviousOwners = Ben Reilly, Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker, Tom Raptis | Notes = According to the book Spider-Man: The Ultimate Guide by Tom DeFalco, Peter had heard that his school's dance team were throwing out old bodysuits, snuck into school after dark, found one that fit him, obtained two one-way mirrors from the Drama Department's prop closet (for his mask lenses) and spent an hour silkscreening the web pattern onto the bodysuit in the art room. With this, he created his first Spider-Man costume. | Trivia = | Links = * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Otto Octavius Equipment